villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank (The Pool)
Frank is the main slasher villain from the 2001 movie The Pool. Frank was a friend of the characters in the film, but has gone through a lot of break ups in his life. Because of this, Frank wants to get back at the people who harmed him. Biography In the first act of the movie, Frank already starts his killing spree starting at a home of a girl named Catherine. He kills her boyfriend when he pulls in with his car, and goes after Catherine with a machete. After a chase in the house, Frank makes Catherine crash out the glass door, drags back in the house, and leaves her body in her pool after killing her. Later, he chases after another girl named Kim in a dark pathway. He chases her in the woods and finally stabs her in the stomach with his Machete. In the second act, Frank joins his friends in a party at an indoor pool park. After a couple, Carter and Svenja, swim alone at a water slide, Frank attacks. As Carter waits for Svenja to slide down the pool, Frank rises from the water and slices and hacks Carter, killing him with a stab in the back. Then as Svenja is about to slide down, she sees the blood in the pool and panics as Frank stabs through the bottom of the slide with his Machete, causing Svenja to slide down onto the blade, killing her. Then, Frank goes after a girl named Mel. Mel tries to get away, but is later found dead. After the rest found the bodies, they try to escape but the doors are locked and the keys are missing. So they went through the airvents while one of them protects the entrance to the airlift, where Frank stabs through them and kills A boy named Mike. Then as two of them manage to get out of the vents, a boy named Marty dies as he tries to escape through Frank's machete. Then Frank goes after the other two, Sara and Carmen, but they manage to hide from him. After thinking the remaining characters think a boy named Greg did all the killing and lock him in a room, a cop comes to the pool to investigate Catherine's death from the beginning but Frank stabs in the stomach kills him off. Then at the Third Act, Carmen escapes through the pool shaft and makes it outside, only to have Frank stab her and have her fall down back into the water. At the start of the climax, Frank goes back inside the pool park and reveals himself to Sara, noting how he wasn't treated right and how it didn't seem fair to him. He goes after Sara and starts to slice at her with his Machete, but after Greg manages to get out of the room and falls into the pool, Frank stops slicing at Sara and tells Greg that he's going to cut him down. However, Sara lights Frank on fire, causing him to fall down into the pool. Frank then struggles with Greg in the pool and tries to drown him. However, Sara grabs a broken glass bottle and jumps into the pool to stab Frank with it. Frank then appears to be dead, but he rises from the pool to kill Greg and Sara, but all of a sudden he's shot to death by Carmen, who reveals to have survived being stabbed, with the policeman's pistol. Frank's body then floats in the pool, finally dead. Gallery ThePool5.jpeg ThePool4.jpeg|Frank killing one of his victims ThePool3.jpeg|Frank revealing himself as the killer ThePool2.jpeg ThePool1.jpeg|Frank putting his mask on ThePool0.jpeg|Frank falls into the pool after being set on fire ThePool.jpeg|Frank's Death Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Rogues